


Into perfect shape

by fandom_Kylux_2016, maybe_she



Series: Миди R-NC-17 [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, UST, Модерн!AU, Сэлфхарм, блад-плэй, кроссдрессинг, найф-плэй, фотограф!Хакс и модель!Кайло
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_she/pseuds/maybe_she
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хакс считал, что у него есть муза. И понял, что чертовски сильно заблуждался, пока не встретил Кайло Рена.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into perfect shape

— Это провал, Фазма. Полный атас. Они все — совершенно ни о чём.  
  
Хакс устало сдвигает очки на кончик носа и трёт глаза подушечками пальцев, с силой надавливая на веки. Ну почему, почему всегда всё идёт не по плану? У него есть идеи, есть студия, есть самый замечательный помощник на свете — и как только Фазма умудряется терпеть его столько лет? — но нет самого главного. Хакс так и не нашёл подходящую модель. Да, все, кого ему присылают на пробы в течение двух последних недель, в принципе подходят под его запрос. В принципе. То приходят совсем юные мальчики, которые ещё даже бриться не начали — а Хакс не собирается снимать что-то, что больше напоминало бы подростковую эротику. Брр. То — слащавые хипстеры в худшем смысле этого слова. То — глянцевые красавчики, которых хоть сейчас на билборд. И без ретуши даже.  
  
— Милый мой, остались ещё двое, ждут в коридоре.  
  
— Хорошо. И, ради всего святого и несвятого тоже, перестань так меня звать!  
  
Фазма поднимается со стула, подхватывает чашку кофе, отпивает на ходу и открывает дверь, выглядывая в коридор:  
  
— Ты? Ну, заходи.  
  
Вслед за Фазмой в студию входит... Нет, не входит — царственно вплывает «Мистер Голливуд», как моментально окрестил его про себя Хакс. Идеальное тело, выгодно подчёркнутое нарочито небрежно порванными на коленях джинсами и белой футболкой в облипку, но вот лицо... Будто пластиковое, с остекленевшим взглядом ярких голубых глаз и — боже, правда? — подкрашенными ресницами. Хакс закатывает глаза, косится на Фазму и максимально вежливо произносит:  
  
— Извините, но вы нам не подходите. Спасибо за то, что пришли.  
  
Пластилиновый красавчик пожимает плечами, не забыв поиграть бицепсами на немногочисленную публику, и выходит из студии. Хакс откидывается на спинку стула и зло бормочет:  
  
— Господь всемогущий, неужели я так много прошу? Просто высокого парнишку с тёмными волосами и глазами. Да чёрт с ним, линзы и краска всё решат. Просто кого-то, кто не напоминает разворот очередного глянца. Ох...  
  
Фазма подсаживается ближе, ласково треплет Хакса по плечу и начинает его успокаивать:  
  
— Ну, дорогой, хочешь, я покрашу волосы и надену эти чёртовы линзы? Грудь поправим в фотошопе, а всё остальное будет в порядке. Я как раз высокая. Ну же, не расклеивайся.  
  
— Фа-а-азм, две недели, почти сотня человек — и ни одного, боже, ни одного! — Хакс медленно выдыхает, чтобы успокоиться. — Ты говорила, что ждут двое?  
  
— Ну да, — Фазма сверяется со списком моделей на планшете, — ещё один остался. Давай посмотрим его быстренько, а потом пойдём и напьёмся, тебе это необходимо.  
  
— Окей, — Хакс подталкивает очки ближе к переносице, — запускай последнего.  
  
Фазма вновь на мгновение скрывается за дверью, а потом в студию входит... нечто. Высокий молодой мужчина, комплекцию которого можно долго угадывать, но так и не определиться. На нём — несуразный свитер толстой вязки, старенькие широкие джинсы и тёмные кроссовки. Копна чёрных кудрей, обрамляющих несимметричное бледное лицо, белая полоска зубов, мелькнувшая на мгновение между полных губ, крупный нос без горбинки.  
  
— Привет, — голос претендента на съёмки вздрагивает, и потому он повторяет: — Привет, меня зовут Бен Соло. Это... это же кастинг, да?  
  
Хакс совершенно по-дебильному приоткрывает рот, смотрит на Бена жадным взглядом с полминуты, а потом поворачивается к Фазме с изумлённой улыбкой:  
  
— Господи, я нашёл его.  
  
— Что? — Бен неловко переминается с ноги на ногу. — Что вы сказали?  
  
Хакс подскакивает с места, бросает Фазме свои очки и быстрым шагом подходит к Бену. Делает несколько кругов, осматривая со всех сторон, а потом говорит:  
  
— Я Хакс, это — мой ассистент Фазма. А ты — ты нанят. Фазма, — обращается он к помощнице, — быстро неси контракт.  
  
— Но у меня нет его на руках. Я вообще не ожидала, что ты кого-нибудь выберешь...  
  
— Тогда распечатай и неси сюда, господи. А то вдруг он, — Хакс кивает на Бена, — мне вообще привиделся?  
  
— Нет, стоит себе, краснеет. Настоящий вроде, — отмахивается Фазма и отправляется в соседнюю комнату к компьютеру.  
  
Хакс хватает Бена под локоть и ведёт к дивану, сам усаживаясь рядом.  
  
— Запомни, тебе придется делать странные вещи, надевать странные вещи и вообще вести себя так, как ты вряд ли привык, — жестко начинает Хакс, но Бен лишь отмахивается:  
  
— Я знаю, вы же один из самых требовательных и талантливых фотографов. Я знал, куда иду.  
  
— И лесть я не терплю, — отрезает Хакс.  
  
— Когда я буду вам льстить, вы об этом узнаете.  
  
«Оу, — думает Хакс, — а мальчик-то с характером. Тем интереснее будет».  
  
— Ясно, — Хакс кивает. — А теперь я хочу посмотреть, что ты прячешь под этими ужасными шмотками. Какой размер джинсов носишь?  
  
— Тридцать четвёртый.  
  
— Да? — Хакс прищуривается. — Поставим вопрос по-другому — в какой минимальный размер ты влезаешь?  
  
— Хм. Тридцать второй?  
  
— Фа-а-азма!  
  
— Что, дорогой? — доносится из другой комнаты. — Через пару минут распечатается.  
  
— Срочно неси чёрные джинсы, тридцать второй. И футболку какую-нибудь. Не-не-не, чёрную тоже давай. Для контраста, — Хакс поворачивает голову к Бену. — Раздевайся.  
  
Соло поднимается с дивана, стягивая свитер, под которым оказывается простая белая майка. Хакс изучающим взглядом скользит по крепким плечам и рукам — даже объёмная одежда никогда не сбивала его с толку, он сразу почувствовал, что Бен — это то, что ему нужно.  
  
— Майку тоже. И джинсы. Что?  
  
Бен смотрит в ответ, взгляд у него совершенно нечитаемый.  
  
— Бельё забыл надеть, дорогуша? Сочувствую, — фыркает Хакс.  
  
— Как ты меня назвал? — моментально взвивается Бен. — И нет, не забыл.  
  
— Тогда чего жмёшься, как принцесса? — Хакс хмурится на мгновение. — Тебе и не такое делать придётся.  
  
— Сам принцесса, — беззлобно парирует Бен и, сняв майку, сбрасывает с ног кроссовки и снимает носки.  
  
Из-за двери показывается Фазма с одеждой и пачкой листов.  
  
— Оу, милый, — обращается она к Хаксу. — Ты сегодня очень шустрый, даже без прелюдии мальчика раздел.  
  
— Ой, ну, — Хакс забирает из её рук контракт и проверяет нумерацию страниц, чтобы ничего не упустить.  
  
— Держи, Бен, — Фазма протягивает Соло одежду. — Если будет не в размер, я принесу другую.  
  
— Рен, — поправляет её Бен.  
  
Фазма вздёргивает светлые брови:  
  
— Не поняла...  
  
— Мой псевдоним — Кайло Рен, — терпеливо поясняет Бен, снимая свои джинсы и надевая принесённые Фазмой. — Мне так привычнее.  
  
— Пока ты так одеваешься, ты всегда будешь Беном Соло — мальчиком с фермы, — язвительно замечает Хакс. — Изволь соответствовать громкому имени.  
  
— Он всегда такая язва? — невинно интересуется Бен, обращаясь к Фазме.  
  
— Естественно, это же Хакс, — вздыхает Фазма, будто эта фраза всё объясняет.  
  
— Цыц, — шикает на них Хакс и осматривает Бена. — Вот теперь ты — самый что ни на есть Кайло. Давай, встань к фону, я посмотрю, как ты выглядишь в кадре.  
  
Босой Рен проходит к стене, становится на мягкую подложку и скрещивает руки на груди. Хакс поправляет фотозонт, проверяет отражатели и снимает камеру со штатива.  
  
— Ты так и будешь стоять? — интересуется он.  
  
— А что мне делать? Ты тут босс.  
  
— Верно подметил. Расслабься, закрой глаза.  
  
Рен опускает руки вдоль бёдер и послушно прикрывает глаза. Раздаётся звуковой сигнал от синхронизатора, и Хакс делает несколько кадров.  
  
— Просто пройди пару шагов.  
  
— Глаза не открывать?  
  
— Нет. Не убьёшься, не переживай.  
  
Рен делает несколько шагов вперёд, очень уверенных, кстати, даром что глаза закрыты. Хакс продолжает снимать.  
  
— Теперь в профиль.  
  
Рен беспрекословно подчиняется, поворачиваясь и делая пару шагов в сторону. Он просто бродит по небольшой площадке фона, иногда взмахивая руками, чтобы держать равновесие. Через пятнадцать минут Хакс отдаёт камеру Фазме, чтобы она загрузила фотографии на компьютер, а сам наливает кофе — себе и Рену. И пока новообретённая модель, подобрав ноги под себя, сидит на полу, смакует принесённый напиток и читает контракт, Хакс быстро просматривает изображения, сразу перегоняя их в чёрно-белый спектр. И понимает — он нашёл настоящее сокровище. Среди накачанных силиконом и ботоксом моделек на одну съёмку он нашёл нечто совершенно новое.  
  
— Снимался раньше?  
  
— Пару раз, — отвечает Рен, жмурясь и широким росчерком подписывая бумаги, — в основном для благотворительности.  
  
— Ясно, — тянет Хакс.  
  
На экране перед ним — бледное лицо, несимметричное и совершенно прекрасное даже в статике, волны тёмных волос и россыпь ярких родинок. Хакс сглатывает — неидеальная идеальность. Восхитительно. Аж дыхание перехватывает, ничего подобного — даже близкого к этому — Хакс ещё не видел.  
  
— Хорошо. В общем, приходи завтра к десяти, устроит?  
  
И тут же клянёт себя — да когда его вообще интересовало, устроят ли модель условия, в которых предстоит работать?  
  
— Да, без проблем, — Рен ставит чашку на столик и поднимается, поддевая край футболки.  
  
— Нет-нет, одежду можешь оставить, тут этого добра полно. А то вдруг снова превратишься в Бена, — чуть ехидно произносит Хакс.  
  
— Как скажешь, — довольно равнодушно отзывается Рен.  
  
Он надевает носки и кроссовки, подхватывает свою одежду с дивана и уходит, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. Хакс лезет в свой рюкзак, вытаскивает из внешнего кармана портсигар и зажигалку, прикуривает и судорожно затягивается. Фазма округляет глаза, но ничего не говорит и просто ставит перед ним пепельницу.  
  
— Что, пробрало, милый? — понимающе интересуется она.  
  
Курит Хакс нечасто, только тогда, когда на него накатывает.  
  
— Есть немного, — недовольно признаётся он.  
  
Хакс прикрывает глаза и затягивается в очередной раз. Стоило две недели смотреть на толпу ничем не примечательных мужчин, чтобы в итоге найти этого Кайло Рена.  
  


***

  
  
Рен появляется перед входом в студию в половине десятого, когда Хакс как раз показывается на другой стороне улицы. Он переходит дорогу и, звеня ключами, открывает дверь.  
  
— Ты рано.  
  
— Не хотел опоздать.  
  
— Ясно, — Хакс бездумно кивает, достаёт портсигар и закуривает. — Если хочешь, проходи наверх.  
  
— Я постою с тобой, если ты не против. Дым вкусный, — чуть погодя признаётся Рен. — Шоколадный.  
  
— Сластёна?  
  
— Я раньше работал в пекарне, так что наелся сладкого до конца жизни. Мне просто нравится запах.  
  
К тротуару подъезжает алый спортивный мотоцикл, водитель паркуется и снимает шлем.  
  
— Фазма? — удивлённо тянет Рен.  
  
— Моя девочка ещё тебя удивит, — хмыкает Хакс, затягиваясь.  
  
— Не девочка и — тем более, золотце — не твоя, — Фазма слезает с мотоцикла, ласково целует Хакса в щёку и треплет Рена по плечу. — Готов к первому дню, красавчик?  
  
— Фазм, ну прекрати, он же сейчас зардеется, и никакой грим не поможет. Краснеет так легко, будто девственник перед съёмкой в любительской порнушке.  
  
— Я вообще-то всё слышу, — пытается возразить Рен, но Хакс и Фазма синхронно на него цыкают — мол, поговори здесь ещё. — Ладно, я тогда наверх.  
  
— Я с тобой, — Фазма поудобнее перехватывает шлем. — Тебе предстоит много интересного. У Хакса есть потрясающая идея, и ты ну вот просто идеально подходишь.  
  
И они поднимаются в студию, оставляя Хакса наедине с собой — тот затягивается, отмечая с неудовольствием, что пальцы слегка подрагивают. Он полночи провёл за эскизами и набросками, пытаясь представить, чего же хочет от Рена, и около пяти утра осознал — он хочет всего. Возможного и невозможного, невинного и неприличного, скромного и разнузданного. Такую фактуру просто нельзя тратить на простые, ничем не примечательные снимки. Хакс выбрасывает окурок в мусорную корзину и заходит внутрь, закрывая за собой дверь.  
  
Полдня он гоняет Рена, заставляя его улыбаться, смеяться, неприлично громко гоготать. Потом его уводит в другую крайность — и Рен хмурится, злится, рыдает, с лёгкостью перевоплощаясь за считанные секунды. Рен скачет перед белоснежным фоном, танцует, просто бестолково бродит. Садится на пол, ложится, подскакивает и кружится вокруг своей оси. Стягивает с себя чёрную футболку, надевает протянутую Фазмой шляпу, срывает её, ероша волосы и зарываясь в них пальцами. Хакс только отдаёт команды, не произнося никаких лишних слов, и успевает сменить на камере две батареи и три карты памяти. В пять часов вечера Хакс, наконец, даёт отмашку — всё, закончили. Фазма приносит полотенце, заставляя взмокшего Рена вытереться, и варит ему кофе. Хакс закуривает и вставляет последнюю карту памяти в ридер.  
  
— Что-то ты много куришь, милый, — заботливо подмечает Фазма, ставя перед ним чашку кофе.  
  
— Две за день — это много? — интересуется Рен.  
  
Фазма внимательно смотрит в ответ:  
  
— Хакс курит только после хорошего секса или хорошей съёмки. И, поверь, второй повод представляется гора-а-аздо чаще.  
  
— Фазма... — угрожающе тянет Хакс.  
  
— Ты слишком много о нём знаешь, Фазма, — хмыкает Рен.  
  
— Это ты знаешь о нём слишком мало, дорогой, — улыбается она. — Ладно, детки, у мамочки сегодня важное свидание. Я ушла.  
  
Фазма напоследок чмокает Хакса в затылок, обнимает сидящего на диване Рена и исчезает. Хакс заканчивает скачивать фотографии и откидывается на спинку компьютерного кресла, запрокидывая голову и затягиваясь. Рен несмело подаёт голос:  
  
— Ты сейчас будешь обрабатывать снимки?  
  
— Не все, разумеется. И это только первичная обработка.  
  
— Я... хотел бы посмотреть.  
  
— Результат будет часа через два, — Хакс садится ровно и скептически приподнимает брови.  
  
— У меня книга с собой есть. Мне интересно, что же ты увидел. Ну, во мне.  
  
Хакс пожимает плечами:  
  
— Ладно, оставайся. Не шуметь, не мешать мне, дышать лучше через раз.  
  
— Ты меня даже не заметишь.  
  
Рен проходит к стойке с одеждой, достаёт из кармана своего пальто маленький томик, возвращается к дивану и растягивается на нём во весь рост.  
  
— Шекспир? Не поздновато ли?  
  
— Язва. Я перечитываю, чёрт знает в какой раз. Мне нравится слог.  
  
— Да как скажешь, — Хакс на секунду поджимает губы. — Всё, теперь тихо. Я работаю.  
  
Хакс с головой погружается в работу, Рен же просто лежит, мерно перелистывая страницы и стараясь не слишком громко шуршать бумагой. Через час он встаёт с дивана и делает две чашки кофе — одну забирает себе, другую относит Хаксу. Тот бурчит что-то, отдалённо напоминающее «спасибо», и вновь возвращается к фотографиям, наощупь находя портсигар с зажигалкой и закуривая. «Третья за час», — подмечает Рен. Словно после хорошей съёмки. Или... Чёрт его знает, что заводит этого безумного гения. Рен мотает головой, приводя себя в чувство, и принимается за чтение. Ещё через час Хакс с хрустом потягивается и сонно зевает.  
  
— Всё, с первичкой я закончил. Взглянешь?  
  
Рен поднимается, подходит к Хаксу со спины, наклоняясь к монитору, и смотрит на фотографии, которые Хакс медленно перелистывает. Кудесник чёртов. Рен неверяще глядит на монитор — он и сам не знал, что может быть таким... разным. И таким неуловимо красивым. Словно Хакс смог с щелчком затвора вытащить всё настоящее в Рене на поверхность. Фотографии заканчиваются, а Рен всё никак не может от них оторваться. Магия какая-то, ни дать ни взять.  
  
— Ну что?  
  
— Если тебе не говорили, что ты восхитительно снимаешь, то это скажу я.  
  
— Ох, и не раз, и не сотню даже, — отмахивается Хакс. — Мне попалась хорошая модель.  
  
— Хорошая? — хитро интересуется Рен.  
  
— Ладно. Шикарная. Аж кровь носом скоро идти будет, — нехотя добавляет Хакс. — Тут есть несколько кадров, которые должны быть признаны неприлично красивыми. Вот, я об этом говорю, например.  
  
Хакс выводит на экран чёрно-белую фотографию — на ней Рен стоит в профиль, запрокинув голову и запустив в волосы пальцы. Контраст чёрной футболки и белой кожи буквально ударяет под дых. У Кайло натурально перехватывает дыхание. И это — он? Правда?  
  
— Слушай, я утащу у тебя сигарету? А то надо прийти в себя.  
  
— Нервный же ты, — фыркает Хакс, но портсигар протягивает, открывая его.  
  
— Будешь с тобой нервным. И не только, — Рен присаживается на подоконник и закуривает.  
  
Хакс переводит взгляд на окно, несколько секунд смотрит на заходящее солнце, а потом — на Рена. Вертикальные и горизонтальные переборки на окне создают иллюзию клетки, и Хакс почти слышит звоночек, начавший трезвонить в голове. Он подлетает из кресла, вырывает у Рена из рук сигарету и быстро и неаккуратно тушит её в пепельнице.  
  
— Надевай пальто. Мы уходим.  
  
— Что?  
  
Хакс хмурится — времени объяснять нет, иначе они опоздают. Такой солнечный свет будет ещё от силы минут двадцать...  
  
— Мы находимся в промзоне. Здесь есть один заброшенный склад, с решётками на окнах. Нам надо туда.  
  
Рен отставляет чашку на подоконник, быстро натягивает кроссовки и подхватывает с вешалки пальто. Хакс наспех обматывает шею тёмно-зелёным шарфом, набрасывает своё пальто на плечи и поднимает со стола камеру. Практически бегом он спускается по лестнице и вылетает на улицу, Рен идёт вслед за ним, не отставая. Через три минуты они оказываются на пороге огромного склада. Хакс вытаскивает из-под плитки пола большой ключ и отпирает навесной замок, пропуская Рена внутрь. Просторное помещение залито тусклым солнечным светом, расчерченным на квадраты окон. Хакс проходит к одному из оконных проёмов, проверяет крепость старого широкого подоконника и командует:  
  
— Снимай пальто и футболку и забирайся на подоконник.  
  
Рен хмыкает, раздевается, опуская свои вещи на пол — он понимает, что пока Хакс в запале, стоит поторопиться. Он залезает на подоконник и ждёт указаний, поёживаясь от холода и ветра, гуляющего по складу. Хакс делает десяток кадров, не произнося ни слова, а потом начинает говорить:  
  
— Раскинь руки в стороны, а ноги — на ширину плеч. Ага, вот так. Подбородок чуть выше. Глаза закрой. Угу... Теперь открой. Повернись спиной, руки за спину, запястья скрести. И плечи напряги, хочу видеть рельеф. Отлично... Решётки отличный контраст дают, да. Теперь снова на меня. Сядь на подоконник, обопрись спиной о решётку. Да, так. Руки приподними, обхвати ладонями прутья изнутри. Нет, не выгибай так руки. Легко и небрежно обхвати, пальцы не сжимай. Будто тебя за запястья невидимыми лентами привязали. Ага, вот так, запястьями к прутьям прижмись. Пальцы чуть растопырь, но не напрягай... Боже.  
  
Хакс отводит камеру от лица и проводит рукой по волосам, зачёсывая их назад.  
  
— Так хорошо? Я скоро околею, — спрашивает Рен, крупно вздрагивая под конец фразы.  
  
— Потерпишь, дорогуша, — отрезает Хакс и вешает камеру на шею.  
  
Он подходит ближе, поправляет Рену волосы, приглаживая непослушную прядь, чтобы не выбивалась, и отходит на пару шагов назад.  
  
— Боги, это пошло и тупо, но я хочу тебе крылья, — на одном дыхании выдаёт Хакс и чертыхается. — Что ты творишь?  
  
Рен не понимает, с ним ли сейчас разговаривает Хакс или же со своей безумной музой.  
  
— Может, в реквизите есть? — неуверенно произносит он. — Я могу сбегать и поискать.  
  
— Нет, нет. Свет всё равно уйдёт к тому моменту. При таком освещении у тебя кожа светится, будто глиттером намазали. Но никакая косметика такого результата не даст, я пробовал. А тут... Да, ты, кстати, можешь одеться. Так что нет, не надо крыльев. И так будто ню снимал сейчас.  
  
И выдыхает — устало так. Сыто. Рен сползает с подоконника, надевает футболку и влезает руками в рукава пальто, стремясь побыстрее согреться. Хакс выключает камеру, и в полной тишине они доходят до студии. Рен забирает свою книгу и спрашивает:  
  
— Завтра в десять?  
  
— Нет, — Хакс качает головой. — Я попросил сшить для фотосессии кое-что особенное, и моему портному понадобится на это целая неделя. Ведь параметры, что ты указал в контракте, верные? Ну и хорошо. Приходи в следующую пятницу.  
  
Рен улыбается напоследок и исчезает за дверью.  
  


***

  
  
Ровно через неделю Рен вновь появляется в студии, и ещё до прихода Хакса Фазма начинает с ним работу. Наносит на лицо слой белого грима, рисует на щеках — ровно под зрачками — две яркие красные точки и красит губы красной же помадой. Расчёсывает волосы и укладывает их небрежными волнами. Рен так и сидит на белом деревянном кубе перед фоном в одних джинсах, дожидаясь прихода Хакса. Он врывается в студию вихрем, затянутым в чёрное, с чашкой кофе в одной руке и сигаретой в другой.  
  
— Я всю ночь не спал, Фазма, — доверительно сообщает он, сгружая тяжёлый рюкзак с аппаратурой на диван.  
  
— Вижу, золотце, то-то ты такой дёрганый.  
  
— Это из-за кофе, — отмахивается Хакс. — Фазма, я разве так велел наложить грим? Ты меня вообще слушала вчера, а?  
  
— Что не так-то?  
  
— Да всё! — Хакс передаёт ей стакан и сигарету и подходит к Рену вплотную. — Скулы слишком белые, родинок не видно, и лицо будет сливаться с фоном. А точки — слишком блёклые, нужно ярче. Про губы я не говорю, ты накрасила их так, что хоть сейчас — на панель.  
  
Рен шумно сглатывает.  
  
— Дай мне салфетку и палетку, — Хакс проводит влажной тканью по губам Рена, стирая слишком яркую помаду. — Ты красила кисточкой, верно? Мне не нужен ровный слой — я хочу, чтобы он выглядел так, будто два часа без перерыва целовался.  
  
«Ну всё, — думает Рен. — Я этого нахрен не выдержу».  
  
Хакс проводит подушечкой пальца по помаде в палетке и мягкими движениями наносит её на верхнюю губу Рена, по нижней проводя лишь яркую вертикальную полоску.  
  
— Видишь разницу, Фазма? — удовлетворённо мурлыкает Хакс. — Вот этого я хотел. Кстати, о главном: платье привезли?  
  
— Платье? — дрогнувшим голосом спрашивает Рен.  
  
— Рен, — Хакс поворачивается и строго смотрит на него. — Сейчас повально начали снимать девушек в образе мужчин, а вот обрядить откровенную маскулинность типа тебя в платье — не-а, страшно. Зашоренные людишки. Оно изумительное, я отвечаю. Мой дизайн. Шёлк. Будто вторая кожа сядет. Это будет нечто...  
  
— Кайло, — Фазма манит его пальцем. — Пойдём в костюмерную, я помогу тебе одеться.  
  
Рен поднимается с насиженного места и, сверкнув взглядом в сторону суетящегося Хакса, отправляется вслед за Фазмой. Через пятнадцать минут Рен тихой поступью выходит в студию — Хакс сидит за компьютером, уставившись в монитор, и не обращает на него внимания. Рен подходит к фону, садится на куб и неуверенно произносит:  
  
— Хакс, оно мне не подходит.  
  
— Ерунда, ты просто ни разу не видел себя в таком образе. Это нормально, — говорит тот, не поднимая головы.  
  
— Ты не понял. Оно мало.  
  
Хакс, наконец, отрывается от монитора. Стакан с кофе падает из его руки, заливая клавиатуру, а сам Хакс, подобравшись, словно хищник, поднимается из кресла и подходит ближе. Рен сидит с тоскливым выражением лица, перебирая пальцами тонкую ткань. Платье действительно мало — оно закрыло бицепсы, но так и не достало до плеч. Хакс подходит вплотную, поднимает его голову за подбородок и медленно произносит:  
  
— Но оно всё равно идеально. Даже лучше, чем я хотел.  
  
Хакс поправляет складки чёрного шёлка на коленях Рена, веером расправляет подол и выпрямляется.  
  
— Это будет грёбаный шедевр, Рен, — он аккуратно проводит пальцами по тёмным кудрям, отодвигая их чуть назад, и подхватывает со штатива камеру.  
  
— Фазма, свет! — командует он и делает первый кадр.  
  
Фазма двигает отражатели так, чтобы на фотографиях кожа их модели казалась алебастровой, и поправляет стойку с софитами.  
  
— Рен, чуть сгорбись, и плечи вперёд. Да. Голову запрокинь, глаза прикрой. Руку ко лбу, коснись пальцами. Нет, не растопыривай их, просто чуть согни, вот так, мягче, мягче. Встань, руки перед грудью. Ладонью на запястье, не так, а вертикально, да. Смотри на меня. А теперь чуть поиграем — посмотри на меня так зло, как только сможешь. Будто я тебя реально бешу. А теперь — мягко, нежно, как на маму смотришь. Или на милого щеночка.  
  
— Я люблю кошек, — хмуро замечает Рен.  
  
— Окей, представь, что я — огромная рыжая кошка. Пушистая такая, ласковая. Нет, не так влюблённо смотри. Мягко. Хорошо. А теперь представь, что тебе нужно соблазнить.  
  
— Кого? — невпопад спрашивает Рен.  
  
— Да кого угодно. Меня, Фазму, хоть целый мир. Покажи мне это. Нет, стой, не закусывай губу... Хотя продолжай. Чуть выше подбородок, и смотри с вызовом. С обещанием. С желанием. Хорошо-о-о. А теперь повернись спиной и обернись из-за плеча. Да, господи, ты невероятный.  
  
— Воу, Хакс, полегче! — восклицает Фазма.  
  
— Виноват, это я на эмоциях, — отмахивается Хакс. — Фазма, дорогая, прикури-ка мне сигарету.  
  
— Ты же не будешь делать перерыв сейчас, полоумный?  
  
— Это не мне, это для него.  
  
Фазма раскуривает сигарету и, подойдя к фону, передаёт её Рену. Хакс приближается, нависая над сидящим Реном, и наводит на него камеру:  
  
— Сигарету зажми между указательным и средним, у вторых фаланг. И выдыхай прямо в камеру, на меня, хорошо?  
  
Рен затягивается и тонкой струйкой выпускает дым в сторону объектива, пока Хакс отщёлкивает кадры. На несколько секунд Кайло замирает с сигаретой у рта, но фильтр не обхватывает — вместо этого он касается кончиками пальцев ярких губ. На выдохе Хакс делает ещё несколько снимков, после чего Фазма забирает у Рена почти истлевшую сигарету. Хакс убирает камеру от лица и практически шепчет:  
  
— Мы закончили. Ты можешь переодеться.  
  
И Рен, чёрт бы его побрал, прямо не выходя из образа, поднимается и королевской поступью проходит мимо него, едва задевая оголённым плечом, и скрывается за дверью в костюмерную. Выходит он оттуда спустя десять минут, уже в своей одежде и без капли грима на лице. Проходит мимо Хакса, который возится со штативом, снимает с вешалки пальто и, не сказав ни слова, выходит из студии.  
  
Этим вечером Рен, под душем вымывая из волос лак, которым его обрызгала Фазма, неожиданно вспоминает ощущение рук Хакса в своих волосах. И срывается, словно одурманенный. Дрочит, оперевшись ладонью о стену, изводя себя прикосновениями и воспоминаниями о рыжем безумном фотографе и кончая с вымученным стоном. Потом быстро моется, выкуривает сигарету из заначки и ложится спать, надеясь, что к утру этот морок развеется.  
  


***

  
  
На следующий день он вновь появляется в студии. От неловкости, которой закончилась вчерашняя съёмка, не осталась и следа — Фазма снова улыбается и искрит, Хакс — такой же язвительный. Разве что выглядит задумчивым. Рен снимает с плеча рюкзак, ставит его в угол, избавляется от пальто и проходит к дивану.  
  
— Что у нас на сегодня запланировано?  
  
— Сегодня мне нужны фотографии для одной выставки. «Проявитель». Согласен, дебильное название, но там будут работы очень и очень известных в узких кругах ребят. Так что для начала возьми у Фазмы майку и белые джинсы, мне нужно несколько портретов. И Рен...  
  
— Да? — Кайло оборачивается через плечо.  
  
— Никакого белья под джинсы, будет слишком заметно, а ретушировать я не хочу. Меня от самого процесса воротит.  
  
— Окей, как скажешь, — Рен кивает и уходит в костюмерную комнату.  
  
Возвращается через несколько минут в белоснежных джинсах и чёрной майке.  
  
— Так любишь монохром, — с лёгкой издёвкой подмечает он.  
  
— Ещё попробуй выставить это как мой недостаток. Цвета будут портить тебя, я хочу видеть тебя чистым, без лишних цветовых акцентов. Становись.  
  
Рен становится перед белым фоном, и Хакс в течение десяти минут делает несколько простых портретов — фас, профиль, три четверти, в полный рост. Он почти не говорит, жестами показывая, как Рену следует встать. Рен беспрекословно подчиняется, и Хакс в который раз диву даётся, насколько же внешность Кайло необычна и многогранна. Он вешает камеру на шею, подходит ближе и поправляет его волосы, растрепавшиеся от движения — и Рен как-то странно дёргается, неосознанно уходя от прикосновений. Хакс хмурится, убирает одну прядь на затылок, а потом громко говорит:  
  
— Фазма, чёрные джинсы, быстро.  
  
Рен уходит переодеваться, а Хакс отходит к столику с реквизитом. Достаёт небольшой нож, протирает лезвие замшевой тряпицей для большего блеска и передаёт его вернувшемуся Рену.  
  
— Просто поиграй с ним, покрути в руках, на меня внимания не обращай.  
  
Рен покорно проходит на фон и начинает вертеть нож в руках. Без нажима проводит кончиком лезвия по предплечью, касается остриём пальца, плашмя ведёт по горлу, а Хакс в это время снимает кадры один за одним.  
  
— Хорошо, ещё немного...  
  
Рен опять же плашмя прижимает лезвие к губам, поднимая взгляд вверх и едва заметно улыбаясь.  
  
— Фазма! — кричит Хакс. — Красное!  
  
Рен убирает нож от лица и недоумённо косится на Хакса.  
  
— На «Проявителе» нередко выставляют кровавые работы, Рен.  
  
Фазма выглядывает из-за двери:  
  
— Что, серьёзно? Это невинное дитя с глазами, как у католического священника — и в крови?  
  
— В том всё и дело. Белое и чёрное, красное на белом, невинность и тяжесть греха. Фазма, ну правда, я же лучше знаю!  
  
— Окей, пошла разводить...  
  
— Что разводить? — интересуется Рен, не выпуская нож из рук.  
  
— Кровь бутафорскую. Она, конечно, выглядит ненатурально, но всё же.  
  
— Ты прикинь, Кайло, — кричит Фазма из другой комнаты, — этот псих как-то порезал ладонь о разбившийся софит, перевозбудился и начал снимать. Я ему говорю — в больницу надо, зашивать, а он — белее мертвеца, ну точно — продолжал снимать. Мол, с натуры такое снять не получится, а бутафория — херня.  
  
— Надо будет, я тебе руку порежу и сниму, женщина, — угрожающе рявкает Хакс.  
  
— Хакс, я... — тихо начинает Рен, но его прерывают:  
  
— Ну что?  
  
Из соседней комнаты выходит Фазма, держа в руках банку с ярко-красной жидкостью, и Рен, наконец, отмирает и произносит:  
  
— Я могу по-настоящему.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я могу порезать себя.  
  
— Твою же мать! — выдыхает Фазма. — Хакс, я знаю тебя, ты тот ещё больной ублюдок, но чтобы и этот ещё... Знаете, что? Мамочка сваливает. Я с трудом переношу вид бутафорской крови, а на настоящую смотреть ни за какие деньги не собираюсь.  
  
— Ты серьёзно? — Хакс не обращает на Фазму совершенно никакого внимания, он смотрит Рену прямо в глаза.  
  
— Ну да.  
  
— Так, мальчики, вы всерьёз тут резать себя собрались?  
  
— Видимо, да, — недоверчиво отвечает Хакс, поворачиваясь к Фазме.  
  
— Нет, тогда я точно сваливаю. Короче, я надеюсь, что завтра вы оба будете живы, — Фазма взмахивает рукой, словно говорит «к чёрту всё!», и уходит, прихватив с тумбы мотоциклетный шлем.  
  
Хакс поворачивается к Рену и нервно проводит рукой по лбу:  
  
— Ты действительно можешь?  
  
— У меня высокий болевой порог, ещё подростком выяснил.  
  
Как только Рен заканчивает фразу, сразу начинает хмуриться. Он стал резать себя, когда его семья от него отвернулась — из-за его мировоззрения, из-за интересов и в первую очередь — из-за ориентации. Они старательно вкладывали в него мысли о том, что он — неправильный, порочный, грязный, и Кайло — тогда ещё Бену — пришлось найти способ, чтобы смириться с этим. Боль отлично подошла, как оказалось. Сейчас, конечно, таких проблем нет — Рен осознаёт себя до предельности чётко. И всё же... соблазн окунуться в пучину знакомых телесных ощущений слишком велик, потому он и предлагает.  
  
— Хорошо, — размеренно произносит Хакс. — Давай тогда небольшой разрез вдоль внутренней стороны предплечья.  
  
Рен на выдохе ведёт острым лезвием по коже, рассекая верхние слои, и вслед за ножом начинает тянуться ниточка крови с бусинами-каплями.  
  
— Поверни руку ко мне, поставь её перед грудью. Боги, гораздо лучше бутафории, — Хакс снимает безотрывно. — Тебе не больно?  
  
— Нормально.  
  
— Я... Рен. Я попрошу один раз, только один — если ты сразу скажешь «нет», то я просто сделаю ещё несколько кадров, и мы закончим, хорошо?  
  
Кайло чуть склоняет голову к плечу:  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Я видел старые шрамы у тебя на руках. И я знаю, почему ты это делал. В смысле, я не знаю — но понимаю. И вот о чём я попрошу. Ты... просто сделай столько порезов, сколько тебе позволяет, эмм, твоё тело, самочувствие или разум. Даже ещё одного для меня будет достаточно. Если нет — просто скажи, и я отстану.  
  
Рен прикрывает глаза на мгновение, снимает с себя майку, отбрасывает её на диван, а потом воспроизводит симметричный порез на другом предплечье.  
  
— Я тебя понял, — тихо отзывается Хакс и продолжает съёмку.  
  
Ему и правда хватит этого — двух идеальных, зеркально отражённых порезов и мелких густых капель крови, но Кайло идёт дальше. Он полосует предплечья с внешней стороны, поднимается к плечам, оставляя лезвием мелкие царапины. Кровь блестящими каплями проявляется на светлой коже, и Хакс осознаёт, пока палец бесконечно давит на кнопку, что никогда не лишит эти снимки цвета, никогда не переведёт в чёрно-белый. Порезы мелкие, но их много, и по рукам Рена начинают течь тонкие алые ручейки. Он внезапно поворачивается вокруг своей оси, раскидывает руки, и капли взлетают вверх и в стороны, оседая на белоснежном фоне. Хакс снимает, как безумный, стараясь захватить это буйство цвета целиком, навечно запечатлеть в кадре. Кайло останавливается, переводит дыхание и, заведя руку немного назад, оставляет порез у себя на боку. Хакс ловит в кадр момент, когда капли крови, пробежавшись по коже, начинают впитываться в кромку чёрных джинсов, а потом поднимает руку вверх, прося остановиться. Рен замирает, Хакс делает ещё несколько кадров, затем чуть севшим голосом говорит:  
  
— Ложись на пол.  
  
Рен подчиняется, вытягивает длинные ноги и заводит нож над грудью. Хакс подходит ближе, становится сверху, переступив одной ногой через Рена, и делает несколько снимков. Недрогнувшей рукой Кайло вжимает лезвие в кожу ниже правой ключицы, и на белом расцветает красное. Хакс снимает, а потом становится над ним на колени. Убирает камеру в сторону, отставляя на пол, поправляет волосы Кайло, в беспорядке разметавшиеся по полу, и вздрагивает, когда Рен подаётся навстречу прикосновению. Хакс перехватывает его запястье, чтобы завести руку за голову, и тут Рен сглатывает, продолжая смотреть ему прямо в глаза. Хакс колеблется ровно секунду, а потом поднимает его руку к губам и втягивает в рот два пальца, перемазанные кровью.  
  
— Ох, блядь, — выдыхает Рен, и от его враз охрипшего голоса у Хакса срывает все тормоза.  
  
Он наклоняется ниже, перехватывает запястья Рена, с силой вжимает их в пол, и языком ведёт по порезу под ключицей, собирая кровь с медным привкусом. Целует тонкий порез и поднимается выше, накрывая губы Рена своими. Он кусается, целует жадно и агрессивно, буквально вылизывая рот Кайло. Рен высвобождает руки, перекатывается, подминает Хакса под себя и несколькими движениями расстёгивает его рубашку, вырывая пуговицы из ткани и вытряхивая Хакса из неё. Ловит руки Хакса одной своей ладонью, заводит их за голову и припадает к шее, целуя, вылизывая и чувствительно прикусывая. Притирается ближе, скользит перемазанной кровью грудью по груди Хакса и целует в ответ, немилосердно кусая его губы. Хакс оттаскивает Рена от себя, вцепившись в волосы, а сам сжимает зубы на так беззащитно подставленном плече. Рен хрипит, стонет и кусает Хакса за запястье, заставляя того отвлечься и застонать, наконец. Словно это — единственное важное сейчас. Они катаются по полу, стараясь укусить побольнее, дёрнуть за волосы, чувствительно пройтись ногтями по коже, и в итоге сшибают банку бутафорской крови и штатив с софитами. В студии наступает полумрак, но от этого красное на белом только видно сильнее, хоть алое и уходит в черноту. Хакс оказывается сверху и, навалившись на Рена всем весом, быстро расстёгивает его джинсы, приспуская вниз вместе с бельём и стаскивая до лодыжек. Рен дёргает ногами, полностью освобождаясь от одежды, и сам тянется к молнии на штанах Хакса. Перекатывает Хакса на спину, стягивает с него остатки одежды и прижимается щекой к голому бедру — всего на секунду, и потом обхватывает губами возбуждённый член. Несколько раз насаживается горлом до упора, затем поднимает голову и говорит лишь одно слово:  
  
— Пожалуйста.  
  
И Хакс понимает. Он привстаёт, тянет Кайло на себя и ставит его на колени, заставляя упереться ладонями в пол. Сплёвывает на руку и начинает растягивать его. Без смазки будет больно, Хакс знает, но, кажется, они оба слишком хотят этого — и секса, и боли. Да и останавливаться уже поздно. Рен опускает голову — Хакс впивается взглядом в вырисовывающиеся под кожей шейные позвонки — и подаётся назад, насаживаясь на пальцы. Хакс задыхается от этого зрелища, наклоняется ниже и кусает Рена за бок, тот самый, на котором сейчас красуется длинный ровный порез. Больше тянуть нет никаких сил, и Хакс входит единым плавным движением. Рен замирает, давая себе несколько секунд, чтобы привыкнуть, а потом отклоняется назад, чтобы быть ещё ближе, и Хакс ускоряется. Он вбивается в дрожащее тело, царапает ногтями спину и кусает за загривок. Они трахаются, как сумасшедшие, выбивая воздух из лёгких и срывая связки стонами и отзвуками имён друг друга. Хакс проводит свободной рукой по напряжённому животу Рена, обхватывает пальцами его член и начинает водить ладонью, до самой головки и обратно, в темпе своих толчков. Кайло хватает ненадолго — в какой-то момент он просто напрягается всем телом и, тихо вскрикнув «Хакс!», кончает, а сам Хакс срывается вслед за ним. Рен распластывается по полу, липкий от пота, спермы и крови, Хакс наваливается на него сверху, рассеянно водя ладонями по изрезанным плечам и предплечьям.  
  
— Это было... — доносится до Хакса приглушённый голос.  
  
— Отлично подмечено, Рен. Это было, именно.  
  
— В смысле, надо будет повторить. Только уже без порезов. Хотя это по желанию.  
  
— По желанию, говоришь? Я запомню.  
  
— Я одолжу у тебя этот нож. И, будь добр, слезь с меня. Я весь мокрый.  
  
— Мне нравится, — хрипло отзывается Хакс. — Я бы сейчас поснимал тебя, но сил нет ни на что.  
  
— В таком виде меня вряд ли кто-то увидит, кроме тебя.  
  
Хакс переваривает услышанное — это и правда звучит как обещание продолжения. Он лениво слезает с Рена, в полутьме находит свои джинсы и бельё и одевается. В темноте фон похож на место преступления — тут и там смазанные пятнышки и потёки крови, а на полу вообще разлита лужа бутафорской. Завтра Хаксу придётся объясняться перед Фазмой, причём серьёзно так. Кайло поднимается вслед за ним, одевается, утащив с дивана футболку, в которой пришёл сегодня, подходит к двери и снимает с вешалки пальто.  
  
— Завтра как обычно?  
  
— Да, ага, — рассеянно отвечает Хакс. — Отдохни.  
  
— Ты тоже. Завтра мы снова выгоним Фазму, и силы тебе понадобятся.  
  
Хакс приподнимает брови, а Рен добавляет, прокручивая в руке приснопамятный нож:  
  
— А это я прихвачу с собой. Если вдруг захочу вспомнить о тебе.  
  
— Посмеешь прикоснуться к себе лезвием, пока меня не будет рядом — выпорю ко всем чертям, — резко выдыхает Хакс.  
  
— Оу. Звучит как отличный план на вечер, — Кайло хитро улыбается и проводит кончиком языка по лезвию. — До завтра.  
  
Хакс коротко ругается в уже закрывшуюся дверь и тщетно пытается пригладить взлохмаченные волосы. Завтра, хм...  
  
Теперь у него есть планы на Кайло на очень и очень долгое время.


End file.
